Rise of the Fairy Tail's Shinobi
by Tarkus
Summary: They were heroes. Thanks to their sacrifices, the Fourth Great Ninja War was finally over. But as Naruto and Itachi, bringers of peace, were falling down alongside their ennemies, the Rikudô-sennin came with a propostion: a new beginning. Transported to Earthland in Fiore most famous' guild, Naruto and Itachi have now the chance to start a new life. Naruto!Harem. Not Yaoï!


**NB : Hello guys ! I'm very exciting about this fanfiction: in fact, I'm french and this is the traduction of my X-over Naruto/Fairy Tail already written in french. You know, I have always been amazed by the English community: you are far more open-minded than the french readers and authors. It's the reason why I wanted to translate my story, and of course because I want to improve my English as well. I'm not as good as all the amazing writers of but I hope that you will like my story anyway, and I hope it's not full of mistakes. I would be honored and very thankfull to you for giving me advices, review and encouragement. My chapters aren't as long as the tremendous ones I already read but I made my best. Again, sorry for the mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail and Naruto, neither their characters. **

* * *

It was a dark stormy night; a mass of heavily compact clouds was moving forward to Magnolia as a gloomy shadow. The wind was blowing down the streets, brushing all the unlucky citizens who were still on the road to their homes and hoping that the unconditional rain would wait until they reach their house to fall on the city. Suddenly, a flash illuminated the city and tore the skies, instantly followed by a deep portentous grumble. The tempest officially began, but it didn't seems to worry the Fiore most famous guild's members; anyway, they were as loudly as the storm itself. A constant hubbub was reigning in Fairy Tail: they were singing, dancing and fighting cheerfully as they were used to. A stranger who would entered in the guild at this moment would has easily recognize the most famous members : Grey, Elfman and Natsu were in the middle of a battle; Cana was, as always, drinking too much while discussing with the two beautiful Straus sister, Mirajane and Lisana; regarding Gajeel, he was playing guitar and singing on the stage in a unusual outfit, listened distantly by Erza, Wendy, Juvia and Lucy. The third master of the guild, Makarov Dreyar, warmly smothered this entire people. Yes, Fairy Tail was definitively an atypical place; it might be the reason why the main event that would disturb the stability of Earthland for ever occurred here.

A spark of anxiety went through the eyes of the strongest and experimented mages: something mysterious would happen in the minute. Natsu, Grey and Eflman kept on fighting while Erza stand-up, followed by her three beautiful friends. The carelessness of his comrades angered the metal dragon hunter who throws his guitar before shouting onto his fellow mages. Fairy Tail became was drowning in a gloomy silence. After a couple of seconds, Makarov utter a little sigh and was about to allowed his members to noise again when a flash of lightning destroyed the roof and blew up the counter. Makarov frowned: was it another move of Luxus who was banned a couple of mouth ago? The third had thought that his grandson could possibly mature but perhaps he was wrong. All the mages were ready for the fight: Erza directed her swords onto the smog of dust, Cana had prepared her cards, Natsu boiled-up and Grey… undressed himself.

"Man, I wasn't expecting that form the Rikudô. He could have been a little softer", a voice said while the smog was slowly disappearing.

"Yeah, It's even a miracle if we are still alive", Itachi responded with a calm voice.

The most famous shinobi of all time and the genius Uchiha stood up, dusting off their clothes, which were covered by dirt. The two of them raised their eyes and granted the audience, a lack of understanding within their look.

"Rikudô sent us in a strange place," Itachi noticed.

"May I ask you why did you destroy my roof and counter's guild?" Makarov call for while raising an eyebrow.

"It's complicated. In the absolute, we need to have a shower and some clothes as well. Afterward, we will answer your question with pleasure", Itachi said.

So two completely strangers appeared from nowhere, destroying a part of his roof and his bar, and now, asked him hospitality? They surely were coming from a crazy universe…

Naruto and Itachi, wrapped in two blank towels, were standing in one of the numerous room of Fairy Tail. Makarov instantly understood that he was facing two warriors: their musculature reminds him those of Natsu, Grey or Gajeel, a little less developed maybe. The spiky one had the same gold hairs as his grandson, he was smaller than his friend was but something was escaping from him, something animal, nearly dangerous. A cheerful smile illuminated his face while his look was a maelstrom of emotions. The older one was taller and quieter than his comrade was; he had deep black hairs and a mysterious look, oscillating between darkness and bright. As he was detailing the two ninjas, the door opened and Lucy entered in the room. She quickly hides the vision of Naruto and Itachi half-naked in a blush.

"Lucy, don't you think that Virgo could help our two friend right here", Makarov said.

The Celestial Spirit mage took one of her keys in front of the two shinobi who raised their eyebrows. Both were surprised when a deep blue circle appeared around the girl; soon, a young woman sprung out of the strange circle.

"Did you see that Itachi? I'm pretty sure it was not ordinary ninjutsu."

"I don't think that it was a jutsu", responded the Uchiha.

"Virgo is the maiden spirit, she will create you some clothes", Makarov said.

The pink-haired girl came closer to the two ninjas and suddenly, untied their towel. Lucy screamed in embarrassment and left the room with the speed of light. Naruto and Itachi turned away their look as Virgo inspected their body. After a couple of seconds, naerly the same clothes forthwith covered them: a scarlet tee shirt on which was drawn the guild's symbol underneath a black leather jacket and a same coulor pants.

"That's better" Makarov grinned. "Now, shall you tell me your story?"

The boys' look darkened as the master of the guild understood that these two strangers went through a harsh time. Itachi glanced at his friend and started to explain how and why they manage to arrived here.

"We are coming from a desolated world, ravaged by the most murderess war of its history. Naruto and I fought the most powerful warrior of our world who projected to prevail for the whole population. After a fight that lasted more than a day, we destroyed our enemies but we were mortally injured during the process. However, for a reason that still escapes me, the one who is considered as a god in our world, named the Rikudô-sennin, appeared to us as we were falling into death."

"Because we had sacrificed our lives in order to bring peace, and because we had a difficult life, he gave us the possibility to begin a new life in another world where war and hate weren't the only option. We lost a lot of our precious people during the battle and this was a chance that occurred once in a lifetime, so we accepted the offer." Naruto said, finishing their narrative.

Makarov remained completely quite and calm: this story was unbelievable yet the old master instantly believed the two ninjas. He read in their eyes certain melancholia and sadness that was undeniable but also a spark of hope: they truly wanted to rebuild a new life here. And Makarov had the power to realize this wish.

"You two sure have lived difficult moments, and I doubt that your sorrow will disappear overnight. Everyone has a secret part and I won't force you to tell me the deepest one, but you have to know that this place could bring what you are looking for: friends, home and something to protect. Think about it" The third said with a cheerful smile before living the two ninjas.

The Jinchuriki stretched loudly and glimpse at his friend before living the room as well, followed by his fellow Uchiha. They leaned to the balcony and started to observe the hall. Fairy Tail was, without a doubt, an amazing place: it was a long time since the two of them weren't able to see so much festivity in a small place like this. Everybody was smiling, laughing, singing and having a good time together.

"We surely deserve some rest, don't you think Itachi?" the Uzumaki asked with a huge smile.

Soundless as always, the Uchiha simply nodded. A world without war, hate and chaos, was it possible? Anyway, he wanted to believe. Suddenly, while he was thinking of all the opportunities they could have in this world, Itachi was pushed by Naruto and felt form the balcony. He crashed just onto Gajeel who was entertaining his comrade with his singing. Immediately, a clamor invaded the hall: a brawl was about to start. The spiky blond-haired ninja burst out laughing before jumping in the middle of the room. The metal dragon hunter Grabbe Itachi jacket's collar and wanted to knock him with an empowered punch. However, Itachi was already behind him and projected Gajeel with a tremendous kick. He crashed against several tables, attracting a bunch of mages in the fight. Natsu and Elfman joined their friend, always ready to battle. Itachi rejoined the Jinchuriki and gave him a murder glance. They stood back to back, as the brawl started to take on in the entire guild. Suddenly, a pink-haired man stroke the Namikaze with an incredibly strength.

"You two seems to be very strong! What is your name? Mine is Natsu, you managed to boiled up my blood!

"Naruto" the blond simply responded before punching the Dragnir in the face. One of these strange circle surrounded Natsu's fist as he ran to the Jinchuriki, but an ice hammer swept him away, created by a half naked boy. But before he could tell them his name, he was pushed by a metal pillar.

"Hey, the guy with the strange eyes, we did not finish. Nobody interrupts the great Gajeel when he is singing!"

Itachi, once again, drown into the brawl whereas Naruto was laughing harder. There was no need to reflect anymore: he will become a member of Fairy Tail. After a half-hour of brawling, the guild calm down – mainly when Erza and Mirajane manifested their impatience. It was a long time ago since the Uzumaki had so much fun. Itachi was discussing with the Makarov, even if he was nodding more than speaking.

"What do you want to drink, Naruto-kun", the elder sister Strauss asked when the blond came to the counter.

"The same as me, Mira" a beautiful curly brown haired woman responded. She was staring intensely to the Jinchuriki with a gleam of challenge. She was very attractive: she was wearing a simple bikini that gave a good angle to her plushy chest while a skinny black pant pressed her voluptuous butt. She was quite provocative but not enough for repulsing Naruto.

"Her name is Cana, she is considered as the greatest drinker of all Magnolia. She didn't lose a single alcohol competition."

"Surely because we haven't met before", the ninja replied with a grin

All the mages near the counter started to clamor. This young boy sure was a complete fool: nobody could beat Cana.

"Naruto seems to be a very curious person. Do you know him for a very long time?" Erza asked to the Uchiha while watching the beginning of the alcohol battle with a smile.

"Not really", Itachi answered. "I even hunted him for some time. However, we have fought together; I do know what kind of man he really is. He owns a strange power that can makes everybody his friend if he wanting to.

"Will you stay in Fairy Tail then?" Erza asked innocently.

"I think that it is no longer a question", Itachi said, referring to Naruto's grin.

"Impossible!" exclaimed the drinking audience."He won!"

Cana was lying on the counter, completely full of alcohol whereas the Uzumaki loudly claimed his triumph, raising his fist in front of the spectators.

"How could this be possible? Is this guy a demon or something?"

"_You never been so right",_ Naruto thought while thanking Kyubi for his alcohol immunity.

"You are quite impressive Naruto-kun" Mirajane said with a genuine smile. "It will cost you 5.000 jewels."

"Pardon?" the blond asked with incomprehension. The beautiful young woman indicates the price board. The Namikaze gasped in surprise.

"I'm completely broke"

"You should find a mission then, because I don't credit" Mirajane said, becoming for one moment the demon feared by everyone.

Mission? It wasn't very different from his world so. The blond jumped from his stool and walked to the mission board. He exclaimed his enthusiasm as he saw the bunch of request placarded. It was far better than the shinobi because he was free to choose every mission he wanted to, expected the S-rank mission but it wasn't a problem at all for the moment.

"I advise you to take a…" Lisana began when Itachi interrupted the young mage.

"Eh Naruto, I have already chosen a mission: _rid a city from a dark guild that makes a lot of trouble. Reward: 500 000 jewels." _Itachi read.

"A-rank mission already? Lisana exclaimed. "You two sure are fearless"

"Anyone is free to join" Naruto said with a smile.

Natsu, who was always ready to go on adventure high-fived the blond with excitation. Lucy, always worried about her rental, joined as well. Finally, Cana, half conscious, raised her arm before running to the toilets, suddenly taken by nausea. Naruto put his hand on his hips: he would not be bored in this new world.


End file.
